


home

by ksyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Library, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bookstores, Cute, Fluffy Ending, Fluffyfest, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Librarians, M/M, seriously they just cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksyy/pseuds/ksyy
Summary: Libraries were always a comforting place for Akaashi.If there was something Bokuto hated, was helping Tsukishima with his library.But maybe Akaashi got attached to this specific library, because of the white-haired boy that worked there.And maybe Bokuto started to like his work because of the client that went there every day.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 39
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	home

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first english work ever and I hope you like it! happy bokuaka week to everyone <3

Libraries were always a comforting place for Akaashi.

Being surrounded by books and the smell of recently printed pages, in a quiet ambient and (the best thing in his opinion) with only a few people, was relaxing. He never liked to study from coffee shops, neither from his college's library; both of them always had many people, and it would distract him. Akaashi was struggling with finding a new place to study properly, and studying from his apartment wasn't an option. His roommates, Hinata, Nishinoya, and Lev, were way too noisy.

But then, while taking a walk in the morning, he found a recently open library, close to where he lived. And it was perfect for him.

Later that day, he came back with his studying materials, sat on a table close to a bookshelf, and started to study, not paying much attention to anything else.

Neither to the loud counterman who just let a bunch of books fell on the ground.

And then he started going there every day.

* * *

If there was something Bokuto hated, was helping Tsukishima with his library.

Sorting books, organizing them on those immense and confusing bookshelves, cleaning the tables and collecting the ones that people left, and then doing it all again. God, it was just so boring. But he needed to do it, he needed to earn money by himself so he could pursue his dream of becoming a volleyball player.

For now, he had other worries, and it was making him nervous. Well, not it, but he, the new client that would come almost every day to the library, at the same hour, sit on the same table, and do the same things. Studying, writing down some things, watching a video. Koutarou would often find himself mesmerized by how the boy could do those again and again and not get unmotivated by the repetitive task.

Oh, there was another thing that Bokuto hated in the library, and it was talking to the clients whenever they wanted to get a book. Although he was working in a library, he had no knowledge of books. Most of his tasks were guided by one of his co-workers, and if when he was on the balcony someone came looking for a book, he would quickly call Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, or Kuroo to assume his position.

And right now, Bokuto was alone, and it was the least active hour of the day, almost closing hour. Tsukishima had gone home with Yamaguchi early, because both of them had some event to attend, and Kuroo went to buy some food for him and Koutarou.

Bokuto was completely alone, if not for the client that appeared every day. And when he stood up and went walking straight to the counter, Koutarou started to get a little bit nervous, just a little bit.

"Hey, good evening." The male said, a small smile on his face. "Could I get 'Pride and Prejudice'?"

"Uh, sure!" Bokuto said, trying to cover his nervousness. Tsukishima would kill him if he scared off the only client who came every fucking day.

He tried to remember what Yamaguchi told him on his first day, teaching him the basics about the library.

"When someone asks for a book, you check if we have any copies. You can do it by typing the name on the computer, and the system will say how many are available!"

That's easy, Bokuto thought. And then he typed the name, and yes, they had the book.

"We have 25 copies of the book." He said, feeling victorious for being able to do it for the first time.

"Okay...?" The client looked confused "Then, can I get one?"

"Of course! I'll get it for you." He said, and disappeared behind the bookshelves.

And he was so lost. Had no idea how to find the book, because he forgot to see in which category the books was when he searched for it on the system. After some minutes, he heard someone calling from behind him.

"Sir?" It was him again. "Sorry, you were taking too long, and then I thought you were having trouble finding it."

"What? No! Everything is fine. I was just... well, yeah, it's a bit hard finding it, but..." Bokuto stopped talking as he saw the male in front of him getting a book from the bookshelf on his side, and then looking at him again with a grin.

"Had trouble finding this one?" He chuckled. "You're new here, right? Or you don't know much about books."

"Yeah, you're right about the last one." He laughed too, relieved that the black-haired didn't care much about it.

"Then why do you work here?" He laughed as he walked closer to Bokuto.

"It's not that bad, and I usually just help with sorting some books and organizing."

"Oh, yes, I think I've seen you here before. But normally it's the green-haired, freckled boy who takes care of the balcony. And that tall, blonde one, who is always grumpy."

"Ah, those are Yamaguchi and Tsukishima." He laughed with the description. "They are the owners. Me and Kuroo, we usually just help them."

"May I ask your name? Now I know the name of your co-workers, but not yours."

"Oh, it's Bokuto Koutarou. You?"

"Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji." He grinned.

They stood there in silence for a moment, and when Koutarou looked for the clock on the wall, he noticed it was past closing hours.

"Shiiiit, it's already 7. C'mon, I will register your purchase." He said as he walked past Akaashi, who followed him.

Keiji paid, they talked more about the library and then he left.

Maybe the days working there wouldn't be so boring now that he made a friend.

* * *

Akaashi was getting pretty used to the library, and it became a special place for him. With time, more people started to buy there and he watched as the place was slowly becoming famous in the city and attracting more clients. For his luck, during the time he usually went there, only a few people would be in the library, and he could study peacefully.

But what made it truly special to him was the workers. Actually, a white-haired, loud and clumsy one.

He and Bokuto started as acquittances. They would chat once in a while, when Akaashi was studying and Bokuto was doing something near his place, and after the closing hour sometimes Akaashi was allowed to stay a little longer, because Bokuto made Tsukishima allow it. And when he finished whatever he had to do, he would talk to Bokuto and both of them would say how their day was and laugh together with some funny stories.

Eventually, he slowly became closer to the other workers too. He would talk with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi about recently released books and with Kuroo about music and their favorite artists, who happened to be the same. Besides going there to study, now he had friends. He wasn't so lonely anymore.

And then he and Bokuto became best friends. After exchanging numbers, they grew extremely close. Bokuto and he shared more interests than he thought, and would spend hours and hours talking about movies, series, and volleyball. Sometimes they would talk about themselves too, and as they grew closer, they would open themselves more and more to each other. Akaashi started to often go to the library just so that he could talk to Bokuto, even if only for some minutes, and it was becoming a routine for him. Sometimes he would sleep during his study, and Bokuto would wake him up after some minutes, sometimes he would forget his things and Koutarou would go to his house to give them back. It was funny how close they became within only two months.

When Akaashi finally was on break, he used his free time to go out with Bokuto outside of the library and do fun things together. Movies, restaurants, sleepovers, volleyball matches... but for Akaashi, the most fun thing was Bokuto's mere presence.

Keiji was a quiet, reserved person. Bokuto was exactly the opposite. And this contrast, probably, was what made them so close. They completed each other, somehow.

And Akaashi grew fond of it.

He would often find himself thinking way too much about the white-haired boy.

* * *

Bokuto was really happy now that he and Akaashi were friends. His days working in the library weren't boring anymore, and he even started to read some books so that he could have a new topic to talk about with Akaashi!

Both of them spent more time talking together in the library than doing what they were supposed to do, what often made an angry Kuroo appears and ask Bokuto to help him or a disappointed Tsukishima reminding Akaashi of his studies.

Bokuto was happy, really happy. But maybe he was way too happy, in his opinion. Whenever Akaashi didn't go to the library, he would be on emo mode for the rest of the day. If Keiji didn't see or answer his messages, he would get annoyed and would check his cellphone now and then. If Akaashi didn't answer his call, he would get worried and thinking that something happened. He started to question himself: It's normal to feel like this with your best friend, right?

But there was a weird feeling whenever he saw Keiji smiling shyly, or sleeping on the table while studying, or when they were close enough so Koutarou could see his eyes and damn... they were beautiful, to say the least. And he would often get lost analyzing Akaashi's face whenever he had the chance and the other wasn't paying attention.

It would make his stomach feel like there were a bunch of butterflies inside him, trying desperately to go out of his body. His face would become suddenly hot and he felt an indescribable urge to hug him, hold his hand, to have any physical contact with him. And then, Akaashi would turn up and ask "What's wrong?" which he answered with a nervous "It's nothing, don't worry." and go back to work.

Nothing? It was everything! It was making him go insane! How was he supposed to act when he would find himself thinking that Akaashi was beautiful and that, sometimes, he wished he could be with him all the time? God damnit!

Things just got worse when Tsukishima and Yamaguchi started dating. Bokuto never thought that what he was feeling could be liking Akaashi, but seeing his friends dating, he envied them. He wished he could do the same things they did, but with Akaashi. He wished he could say face to face to him how much he wanted to do those things. But he just watched them being happy and he felt happy for them, too. They were a cute couple, after all.

One day, Kuroo was near him and unfortunately, he noticed Bokuto looking at Akaashi with a longing gaze.

"When are you going to confess to him?" Kuroo said, a smirk on his face as he watched Koutarou's face turn completely red.

"What? Why would I confess if I don't like him?" He said, his voice annoyed and way too nervous.

Kuroo cracked into laughter, curving himself and putting his hand on his mouth so he wouldn't be loud and disturb the clients.

"Who are you trying to fool? You like him like crazy. Everyone noticed, even Tsukishima!" Kuroo said, wiping his tears of laughter.

"I don't like him!" Bokuto insisted.

"Yeah, sure. And I'm Jesus." Tsukishima appeared, a smirk on his face.

Great, now Bokuto had to deal with the sarcastic duo.

"What are you guys problem? I would know if I liked him, and I don't!"

"Have you ever fallen for someone before?" This time, it was Yamaguchi who appeared. He continued before Koutarou even had time to think "If you haven't, then you won't know if you like him or not." he winked at him, right after making all of them do some task on the library.

Bokuto spent the rest of the day just thinking. What if he liked him? Was it okay to like him? What if Akaashi was disgusted by it and stopped being his friend? He would be heartbroken. He wished he could be more with Keiji, sure, but he cherished their friendship much more, and he wouldn't risk it.

Later that day, when Kuroo and Tsukishima went out and there was only him and Yamaguchi in the staff room, he decided to ask what he wanted.

"Hey Yama... how did you know you liked Tsukishima?

Yamaguchi turned to him, a small grin on his face. He sat down with him.

"I noticed that I needed him in my life. And I was so confused with all of those weird feelings. I was afraid that he would leave me if I showed this part of me to him."

He let out a chuckle.

"But then I confessed. I couldn't take it anymore, it was making me so anxious. I thought he didn't like me that way, so I went prepared to end the friendship we had, if necessary. But then he ended up feeling the same, and now we're dating. Simple as that."

What he told wasn't exactly helping Koutarou, who still looked troubled.

"Look, don't worry too much. Take the risk, or eventually, you will regret losing the opportunity. Akaashi isn't the type who would be annoyed at such thing if he were to rejected you! What I doubt he will, so stay calm, ok?"

"But I don't even know if I really like him..."

"How would you feel if you couldn't be with him anymore? Can you imagine a future with him? Have you ever wanted to kiss him?" Yamaguchi said, seeing how confused Bokuto still was, he continued "Try answering yourself questions like this, and you will eventually understand how you are feeling."

"But what if he hates me when I say it to him?" Bokuto said, his voice worried.

"You could bring the topic to some of your conversations! You'll see what he thinks about it by his reaction."

Bokuto was about to make another question, but Tsukishima appeared calling Yamaguchi, who waved at him as both of them left.

Bokuto was so confused, and scared, and sad.

What should he do?

Akaashi noticed as Bokuto started to act differently around him. He would avoid staying with him when he went to the library, giving excuses like "I have work to do", he didn't accept Akaashi's invites to go out or eat something, and he would now answer his messages after a long time, but before he would answer right away.

Akaashi couldn't help but feel anxious. Did he do something that made Bokuto mad? Was it his fault? Would he lose one of his best friends because of something stupid he did? He wished he could apologize for whatever was the reason that Bokuto was so mad at him, but he had no idea how to even start a conversation with him now.

He decided to act as if nothing happened, and eventually they would set things right and go back to how they always were, he thought. He kept going every day to the library, study, talk with Tsukishima, Yamaguchi or Kuroo, wait for Bokuto to show up, and when he didn't, he would go home early than usual. At some point, Bokuto wouldn't even answer him anymore. And for two weeks, they stayed out of contact.

Keiji was confused, worried. He couldn't sleep well at night, started to eat less and got often distracted. He didn't know what he did wrong and would analyze their previous conversations to find something, anything that could have pissed Bokuto off. And he found nothing. The thought of losing his friendship with Koutarou would make him feel uneasy, more than a person would feel for losing a friend. The thought of him without Bokuto was just impossible for him, because the boy was already an important part of his life. He felt so hopeless and weirded out by himself. Was it normal to feel like this with your best friend? Was that why Bokuto left him? Because he was too clingy? All those thoughts, mixed up with a very bad sleep night, and an already anxious with school work Akaashi, would make him shed tears. Silently crying on his bed, just to pretend nothing happened the next day.

Besides his efforts to pretend to be okay, his roommates noticed right away that something was wrong, and they decided they would help him in any way they could. Akaashi was a quiet person, he wasn't the type to talk about his own feelings, so they tried to cheer him up by watching movies, making food, styling hair and listening to music and anything else they could come up with. When Akaashi was feeling better, Hinata questioned him, hoping that he would open himself about what was happening and why he was so sad.

"Keijiiiii, what made you feel so down? We were worried about you!"

Akaashi hesitated before saying anything, his gaze on his lap.

"It's something silly, really... It's not a big deal."

"There's nothing more silly than Hinata crying over the onigiri you made when he let it fall on the ground." Lev said, to what Hinata let out an angry gasp. "C'mon, we won't judge you, you can count on us!"

"But just say it if you feel like it, no pressure." Nishinoya added.

Akaashi felt genuinely grateful for having friends who cared about him, even if he didn't show how much they meant to him and even if he wasn't one of the best on expressing feelings, his friends would still care for him and be there whenever he needed them.

"Thank you, guys... I-I'll tell it, ok?"

Akaashi looked at them, looking for some answer, and they nodded their heads, sitting on the couch with him.

"It's about Bokuto-san. He doesn't talk to me anymore, and I don't know why. He's been avoiding me lately and I just... it's really bad. I don't know why I'm so sad about it, we're just friends, it's not a big deal... maybe he's just busy, and here I am, worrying way too much about something so silly." He said, a sad look on his face.

"But you like him, right? It's normal that you feel like this!" Lev said, but decided he should have kept quiet as soon as he received an answer.

"What?! I don't like him!" Akaashi said, his face totally flustered.

"But whenever he came here you would be all happy and smiley, and you talked about him all the time! I also thought you liked him!" Hinata said, surprised.

"Lev! Hinata! Shut up!" Nishinoya covered their mouths.

"Does it seem... that I like him?" Akaashi whispered, more to himself, but Nishinoya still was able to hear.

"Yeah, it does. You like him, don't you?"

Akaashi was surprised by that question. He never really thought much about how he felt towards Bokuto. He truly loved being with him, his smiles and silly jokes, he liked when Koutarou would wake him up whenever he slept on one of the library's table, and he would talk way too much about Bokuto because he admired him so much. For him, Koutarou was an amazing person. He was the person that would make him happier on his bad days and listen to him at 3 AM whenever he wanted someone to talk to because his insomnia wouldn't let him sleep. All those small things were so important to him, maybe way too important.

Was it normal to feel like this towards your best friend? How would Bokuto react if he discovered it? Maybe that was the reason that they weren't talking anymore? Because Bokuto suspected that Akaashi liked him and felt it was better if they weren't friends anymore?

His head was killing him.

"Maybe... I do. And I don't know what to do with these feelings. I'm really confused."

"You'll figure it out, Keiji! But now, you shouldn't feel so down anymore, okay? So let's cheer up and eat dinner!"

Akaashi smiled shyly, he really had the best friends he could ever ask for.

"Sure."

* * *

Bokuto needed time to think. He couldn't talk to Akaashi, he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to suppress his feelings if he did it. And so he started avoiding him, not answering his messages, and it all hurt so much. Seeing Keiji would get sad when he turned away whenever he started a conversation, seeing that even if Bokuto was being a complete asshole, Akaashi would still go there every day, even when he didn't have anything to study, it all made Bokuto regret what he was doing. But he didn't know what to do instead. He was afraid that Akaashi would leave him and be disgusted if he knew about his feelings, and he cherished being his friend way too much to let it happen.

But after two weeks of this avoidance going on, there was a day that Akaashi seemed... restless. He would still go to the library to study, but then he was asleep ten minutes later. He was pale, and Bokuto guessed he wasn't eating properly.

He was worried, what if Akaashi didn't go well on his test because he wasn't studying? And was he so bad because of what Bokuto was doing?

He decided to put an end to it, and the next day would talk to him again. But he didn't come.

Instead, it was Hinata, what surprised Bokuto. He knew Akaashi's roommates because he would often go to their apartment, but they definitely weren't the type to go to a library. Especially Hinata.

"What are you doing here?" Bokuto asked, going to Hinata when he entered the place.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't need to. But here, Akaashi told me to give this to... Tsukishima? I think that's the name. Well, he's sick as fuck, so he couldn't come today." Hinata said, relaxed??

"WHAT? AKAASHI IS SICK?" Bokuto yelled, but then noticed he shouldn't since he was in a library. Kuroo gave him a terrifying look. "I-I mean, what happened to Akaashi?".

"Oh, you could ask him by yourself, but apparently you're avoiding him, right?"

Bokuto froze in place. How did he know?

Seeing the look on Bokuto's face, Hinata continued:

"He told us everything. And man, you're being an asshole. He is truly sad, you know?" Hinata smirked a little. He wanted to make Bokuto worried, and it was working. "Well, I'm going now, I have class. If you have time, bring him some medicine, he was burning up with fever. Bye!" he said, putting the book on his hands and running out.

That was it, Bokuto had to put an end to this.

•••

Koutarou talked with Tsukishima, asking if he could go home early. Seeing the worried look on Bokuto's face and knowing that he wouldn't ask for it if it wasn't urgent, he easily let him go.

As soon as he shift ended, it was around 4 PM. He went straight to the drugs store and bought medicine for fever and headache... and some snacks, just in case, obviously not because Akaashi loved them. Then, in time he was in front of Akaashi's door. It was too quiet for Nishinoya and Lev to be at home, so he assumed they went to class. He started to question if he should be there. Would Akaashi be mad at him for going without previous notice? Would he...

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud sound from inside, and he immediately tried to open the door, that was open for some reason.

"AKAASHI? ARE YOU OKAY?"

Another loud sound was the answer he received, and he noticed it came from the kitchen. Arriving there, he saw a pale Akaashi, holding on the balcony and trying to pick some pans from the ground.

"Bokuto-...san?" he said surprised, his voice a little lower than usual.

Bokuto picked the things that had fallen and helped Keiji to stand up. His skin was so hot it could burn, his hands were trembling, but not much. It worried Koutarou even more.

"Hey, what are you doing here? You should be lying on your bed and resting."

"I was hungry, so I came here to eat something, but I suddenly felt dizzy..."

"I'll take you to your room, you'll rest, and I'll bring you what you need." Bokuto sighed, and Akaashi let out a chuckle.

Koutarou helped him to go to his bed and made him take the medicines he brought. Then, he went back to the kitchen and started to prepare a soup. He wasn't one of the best cookers, but still he was able to do something, if necessary. When he finished it, he went to Akaashi's room, proud of himself for doing the soup right.

But Akaashi was sleeping, so peacefully. It wasn't fair to his heart, he definitely was not prepared for such a thing. How could someone be so beautiful, and while sleeping?

He got closer to his bed, and when he noticed, he already was beside Akaashi, on his bed with him, seeing his face so closely... He could kiss him, he definitely could, he wanted to, but he didn't. He just grabbed his hand and hug him, his chin resting on his head while he could feel his feverish skin touching his cold hands, and the warm breath on his neck. Suddenly, Akaashi hugged him too, still asleep. He wished the time could stop right there, that he could feel this feeling of so much happiness forever. It was so weird, scary, but yet pleasant and... beautiful.

Maybe he would get sick too, maybe he would wake Akaashi up, maybe his roommates would arrive at any time and see them like this, maybe Akaashi would be angry when he woke up. But honestly, Bokuto didn't give a shit. He just enjoyed the feeling of having Akaashi so close, of having him on his arms, and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

When Akaashi woke up, he felt something grabbing him, something heavy... He slowly opened his eyes, to face a sleeping Bokuto hugging him. He was shocked, almost said something to wake him up too, but he just stayed there. Looking at Koutarou. His face was getting hotter the more he looked at him, and he noticed it happened before. Whenever Bokuto stared at him for too long, he would feel exactly like this. But after the conversation he had with his friends, he was much more self-aware of what he was feeling. At that moment, being hold so close by Bokuto and seeing his face so close, his breath on his those lips that sometimes he would like to kiss, it all made his heart start beating crazily faster than normal, and he felt warm inside. Was it how liking someone felt? He didn't want to know the answer, but he knew for sure that Bokuto wasn't just a friend to him. There was more, even if he didn't know what it was exactly. He closed his eyes, leaning closer to Koutarou's chest. It was as if all his worries were gone. He couldn't feel anything but that funny feeling inside him. And he loved that.

After some minutes, he decided to wake him up. It was getting late, he assumed, and his roommates couldn't see him like this. No way.

He poked Bokuto slightly, and watched as his eyes opened and he sat by his side.

"What time is it?" he said, his voice lower than usual.

"It's 6."

"Oh..."

And then, the room was filled with silence and the sound of their breaths. Even if they were hugging each other minutes before, they realized how strange their relationship was, now that they spent such a long time without contact.

"So... how are you feeling?" Bokuto said, shyly.

"I'm fine now. I don't have a headache anymore, and my fever is low."

"What happened for you to be so sick out of nowhere?"

"I think it's because I haven't been eating properly lately." After noticing that Bokuto would think that he wasn't eating because of him, he added "You know... college is hard." He forced a laugh.

They both stayed in silence, and Keiji stood up to go to the kitchen. He was truly hungry.

"Hey, let's..."

"I'm sorry, Keiji." Bokuto said hugging him. He froze in place, the same feeling from before in his chest.

"Wh-what? Sorry for what?"

"For avoiding you all these days. I'm really sorry, I just... I just needed some time to myself." he sighed, holding him even more.

"Ah, that... It's okay, Bokuto-san. I know I'm too clingy, it's normal that you would need some distance." he tried to sound as if he didn't care, but hearing those words just made him sure that it was all his fault. And he wasn't surprised, he was so stupid for making a big deal out of this. He could cry right there.

"WHAT?" Bokuto shoved him, now they were face to face. "It's not your fault! You're not clingy nor any bullshit I know you're thinking. Akaashi, you're amazing. An incredible person. You're so sweet, and caring, and funny, even if your jokes are terrible. Whoever avoids you because of how you are is truly an asshole." He said, and Keiji was sure his face was burning at that point. For his luck, the room was dark.

He felt so relieved that it wasn't his fault. To think that all of those nights without any sleep, entire days without eating and overthinking sessions where he ended up crying were his anxiety making him crazy. He wouldn't lose Bokuto, and it made him so, so happy, that when he noticed, he already was crying on his friend's shoulder.

"Thank you... Bokuto-san." he said with a trembling voice, hugging him more.

"Oh Akaashi, I'm really sorry... fuck. I didn't want you to feel guilty, I just thought that..." He sighed, and Akaashi was truly confused. He was hiding something. But it didn't matter. He would eventually tell whatever it was when he felt like it. For now, he just enjoyed the feeling of being, again, held so closely by Koutarou and how relaxed that made him feel.

After some minutes like that, Bokuto decided to say something that was stuck on his throat.

"Hey, Akaashi. Can we go out this weekend? I know a good place."

"Sure."

That's it, I'm telling him that I like him this weekend, they both thought.

* * *

Akaashi was waiting at the park as Koutarou asked him to. He arrived early, it was around 8 AM, and Bokuto was supposed to arrive by 9, so he went to the lake and watched the kids that were playing by until he arrived.

"Akaashi!" he heard a familiar voice calling him and turned to greet Bokuto with a small hand wave.

"Sorry, I'm late. Or you're too early."

"That's okay." Akaashi let out a shy chuckle.

"Anyway... let's go?" he said, and Keiji nodded.

They went to their favorite places in town: the museum, the zoo, the lake and the restaurant that was near the library. They had fun, and it was as if they never distanced themselves. Akaashi was sad that it seemed like a date, but he knew he was the only one thinking like that. The fact that he would confess made him so nervous, but he did his best to don't think about it. He decided to believe in Bokuto and the friendship they had, and if he was rejected, things wouldn't change so much. They probably wouldn't touch so much, but still be friends. He was aware that there was a possibility of Koutarou hating him after this, but he chose to believe in the good option. If he didn't, he wouldn't be able to do that.

"Hey, Akaashi, can we go to the Ferris Wheel?" Koutarou said, pointing to a giant circle that was at the park, and Akaashi agreed.

It was the perfect moment, Keiji thought. Nobody would be there to see, only the two of them.

There were only a few people on the line since it was late at night and the park probably was closing already. Soon, they entered in one of the cabinets, they sat beside each other, and slowly it started to rise. They both were in silence.

Koutarou was way too nervous to say anything. Akaashi was trying to calm down and say what he wanted to. They were so self-aware of how uncomfortable that silence was that it became awkward.

Their cabinet was halfway to the top, it was possible seeing some of the places they went to.

And then heir hands slightly touched. Crossed gazes. Hot faces.

Akaashi couldn't take it anymore. If it wasn't there, at that moment, he wouldn't be able to do it any other time.

He took a deep breath.

"Bokuto-san, I need to tell you something."

Koutarou was surprised.

"Y-yeah?"

"Look... Um... I hope that things stay the same between us after I tell you this, ok?" Akaashi was playing with his hands, his eyes facing his shoes, something he only did when he was nervous. " I-I don't want to... make you feel uncomfortable with it, and I'm really, really sorry... But..."

"Akaashi!" Koutarou said annoyed, taking Keiji's hand and making him face him. "Straight to the point, ok? You don't need to feel so nervous. I would never judge you." he smiled.

Akaashi's heart was racing. I can do it, he thought again and again, trying to come up with the courage to say those three little words that meant so much to him. He could do it, it was the perfect chance.

The cabinet was near the ground, and soon would rise again. Akaashi waited a little until they were out of the people that were below them's sight.

"I like you, Bokuto-san." he said, closing his eyes. He would prefer to just hear a direct "No" than seeing the expression that his friend had on his face.

But he didn't hear anything, and it was worse. When he opened his eyes, Koutarou's face was shocked. Akaashi knew he fucked up. He should have stayed quiet. Damned feelings.

"I-I'm sorry, I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore, it's..." he started with a trembling voice and a small tear falling on his cheek.

"Shut up, Keiji!" Koutarou interrupted, a big smile on his face. He wiped the small tear away from Akaashi's face with his hands, cupping his face.

"I can't believe it, I'm so happy I could cry." He laughed, staring at Akaashi with the biggest and most beautiful smile Keiji has ever seen on his face.

"Why?"

They were at the top of the Ferris Wheel when Koutarou leaned forward, putting his hand on Akaashi's neck and pulling him to a soft, gentle kiss.

"Because I like you too, idiot." he said, laughing at the flustered face he was holding on his hands.

Akaashi laced his hands around Bokuto's shoulders, and then they were kissing again. In the Ferris Wheel, where was possible seeing the library where everything started.

Now, Bokuto didn't hate working on Tsukishima's library anymore, because Akaashi would be there and it made him so happy he would find himself staring like a fool at his boyfriend while he was studying.

And Akaashi still loved libraries, but he loved that one that was small, recently open and near his apartment a little bit more because he would go there and his boyfriend would greet him with a kiss before going to work or Kuroo would kill him.

And honestly, they loved it the way it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for the mistakes, this isn't my first language! but if you liked it, please follow me on twitter: @luliyts. I'll post more about the bokuaka week there.
> 
> please comment or give a kudo if you liked! it helps me a lot haha


End file.
